


Rhythm of Love

by butterscotch_angel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterscotch_angel/pseuds/butterscotch_angel
Summary: ((One shot))Keith goes out to get some eggnog on Christmas eve and he returns back to him and Lances apartmemt to find a christmas miracle waiting for him.





	Rhythm of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fic i've posted here and i'm really excited and thank you so much for reading this. Don't forgrt to leave kudos and comments! Thank you :) 
> 
> ALSO! TO ENJOY THIS FIC THE MOST LISTEN TO 'Rhythm of love' BY THE PLAIN WHITE Ts  
> (I do not own any of their music)

“Bye Lance, love you! I’ll be back as soon as I can!” Keith said and gave Lance a quick kiss on the cheek and left the cozy apartment. Keith hugged his winter coat close to him as he left the building and was hit by a gust of cold wind. He began walking to the nearest corner store because they were out of eggnog. He listened to the pleasant christmas carolers and squinted his eyes when he passed by the bright lights lining the street and twirling around the christmas trees polka dotting Time Square. Keith let out a sigh as snow began to fall onto his nose and caught his eyelashes, I should be with Lance right now. Keith thought as he quickened his pace so he could get back to their apartment faster. He put his earbuds in and turned on his music, Migraine, by Twenty Øne Pilots began flowing into his ears. The lyrics oozing into his brain like medicine. It was his way of escape, how he blocked out the world. Sometimes death seems better than the migraine in my head, Keith used to agree with this, until he met Lance. Lance gave him a reason to live, a reason to keep his wrists clean and his soul on earth. Keith loved Lance more than words could express, they were just meant to be together. Waging my wars behind my face and above my throat, This is still true, except, now Keith has Lance. Keith pours out his greatest feeling to Lance, he’s given Lance all his problems, hatred and all his love. Then the song ended and Keiths train of thought fell of the tracks. Then as he walked he saw a mother father and son, the child holding it’s parents hands as it stared at the Rockefeller christmas tree with it’s mouth hanging open in awe. Keith smiled, seeing a happy family such as theirs, he couldn’t help but to be happy, but he was quickly reminded of the cruel reality. He grew up in the foster system, being switched from home to home he couldn’t even remember the number of homes he’d been in. But he had only really shared this with Lance, because they were so close. Keith didn’t feel safe talking about it with anyone else. One time Keith tried to express how much pain he was receiving and dealing with to another person and they never talked to Keith again. Keiths eyes began to water just remembering the rejection of that boy in middle school. He wiped the salty tears from his eyes and the melted snow and sweat off his forehead and walked into a small store. The bell above the door jingled as Keith stepped in and was immediately greeted by warm air being pushed at him by a cheap heater firmly placed on the floor. Keith pulled his earbuds out and opened his coat so he didn’t pass out from the heat, the workers in there must’ve had the heater on 80º. Keith peeled his hat off his head to reveal a head full of damp, messy black hair. He grabbed the eggnog from one of the many glass fridges in the back of the store, saving that one gust of cool air for a moment.

Keith made the trek up the four flights of stairs to him and Lances small but nice apartment. He fumbled with the keys until he found the right one and opened the front door. Right when he walked in Keith noticed that the lights were off throughout the house. Maybe Lance went to bed? Keith thought. He stepped in and called to Lance,   
“Hellooo?” Keith said in a song-songy voice, “I’m home!” Keith shouted, then he heard a song began playing from the speakers in the walls: My head is stuck in the clouds, she begs me to come down… Then Keith noticed the large windows were open with the beautiful lights of christmas eve was pouring into the apartment and a small candle was lit on the coffee table in the living room, spreading a luminescent light through the room. Keith put the grocery bag down onto the kitchen counter and stepped over the the wide windows and leaned my arms on the windowsill and looked out at the city, I told her, “I love the view from up here, warm sun and wind in my ear... “ Then the light hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the living room turned on and gave the whole room low romantic lighting. Keith smiled and began to catch on the Lances plan. Then, Lance popped out from behind a corner and grabbed Keith’s hands and began dancing to the slow song. Play the music low, and dance to the rhythm of love. My heart beats like a drum… Keith happily grabbed Lance's hands and moved to the song, but Keith couldn’t keep up with Lances perfect dancing. Lance really new how to use his hips, he just moved so gracefully and he knew how to sway his waist in a way that Keith had never seen. Keith wrapped his arms around Lances neck and looked into his deep blue eyes like the ocean, endless, beautiful and strong. Lance slid his hands down to Lance's waist and pulled Keith in closer. But till’ the morning sun you’re mine, all mine. Play the music low, and sway to the rhythm of love… The two boys embraced each other and swayed to the song until the final note played. Keith looked up at Lance and whispered,  
“Thank you,” Then the boys pulled each other in and let their body’s pull together as they leaned in for a long warm kiss on this perfect christmas eve.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be amazing so i know that people have enjoyed this or they have suggestions, thanks so much!


End file.
